


Little Wonders

by CoffeeAndCherryPie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndCherryPie/pseuds/CoffeeAndCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Quelques mois après le départ de Will, Elizabeth se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte... De qui est le bébé ? Évidemment, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elle l'aurait espéré... Post-AWE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot écrit dans le cadre d'un concours : "Grossesse-naissance".
> 
> Comme vous le savez, je suis anti-"Sparrabeth" à mort... Or le couple que vous trouverez ici, ô surprise, c'est du Jack/Elizabeth. J'avais envie de changer, je crois... Ceci dit, attention, ce n'est pas parce que j'écris cette histoire que c'est comme ça que j'envisage l'histoire des deux personnages "en vrai". Et puis rassurez-vous, je ne tombe pas dans de la romance aussi baveuse qu'improbable... Non, mes convictions n'ont pas changé à propos de leur relation. Ye be warned.

**_Littoral de Mayaguana Island - 15 octobre 1722_ **

Assise dans l'herbe haute, ses cheveux blonds balayés par une brise fraîche et salée, Elizabeth Swann-Turner regardait l'horizon. Le soleil se couchait sur les eaux bleues des Caraïbes, et le ciel était teinté d'une intense lueur rouge. Le silence était seulement brisé par le clapotis des vagues qui venaient mourir au pied de la falaise surplombant l'océan. De temps à autre, une mouette venait planer au-dessus de la prairie en poussant en cri strident, puis s'envolait vers le large en battant des ailes. Le décor était aussi paisible que magnifique, mais Elizabeth n'avait pas la tête à apprécier le paysage.

Alors que l'air se rafraîchissait et que la lumière baissait progressivement pour laisser place à une pénombre veloutée, la jeune femme s'enroula dans son manteau et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas bien à s'expliquer, la beauté du lieu ne faisait qu'accentuer son désespoir. Elle inspira profondément et se força à repousser les larmes qui venaient lui brûler les yeux. Elle avait déjà suffisamment pleuré ces derniers jours. Après tout, elle était reine des pirates, et une reine ne se laissait pas aller de la sorte.

Et pourtant... Elle estimait qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de se sentir à bout de nerfs. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu au courant des derniers mois, il fallait qu'une telle nouvelle lui tombe dessus. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle avait fait au destin pour qu'il s'acharne à ce point sur sa personne. _Oh non, Elizabeth. Cette fois ce n'est pas le destin. Cette fois c'est de ta faute, et uniquement de ta faute._ Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

Bien sûr, pendant quelque temps, Elizabeth avait tenté de nier l'évidence. Elle avait ignoré les symptômes, se forçant à inventer mille raisons plus ou moins improbables qui pourraient expliquer sa situation. Mais à présent, elle avait beau nier autant qu'elle voulait, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Ses menstrues, d'habitude réglées au jour près, avaient quasiment deux mois de retard. Ses seins étaient anormalement lourds et gonflés, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle soit prise de soudaines nausées lorsqu'elle préparait son repas ou lorsqu'elle surprenait une odeur quelconque. Son ventre n'avait pas encore commencé à s'arrondir, mais elle était consciente que ce n'était qu'une question de semaines.

Les lèvres serrées, elle observa la sphère incandescente formée par le soleil se noyer dans l'océan. Le vent avait forci et elle avait froid, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans la maison. Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir, et préférait ruminer au bord de la falaise plutôt que dans son lit. Pour la énième fois, elle sentit une vague de rage envers elle-même la submerger. Elle se serait donné des gifles. _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?_ Elle avait beau se remettre dans le contexte, elle ne parvenait plus à comprendre pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Comment avait-elle pu être inconsciente à ce point ? À l'époque, la question de la grossesse ne l'avait même pas effleurée. Elle était déjà tiraillée par trop de sentiments contradictoires pour pouvoir songer ne serait-ce qu'une minute aux conséquences à long terme de son acte.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs même pas envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir des conséquences. Pour elle comme probablement pour lui, ce bref moment d'abandon avait paru ne pas connaître de lendemain. Ce qui s'était vérifié, d'ailleurs, dans les jours et les semaines qui avaient suivi - la vie avait continué comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, sans que l'un d'eux aborde le sujet ou tente de revenir à la charge. Un acte sans conséquence - jusqu'à maintenant...

***

**_À bord du_ Black Pearl _\- Quelques semaines plus tôt_**

Le _Black Pearl_ glissait silencieusement sur une mer d'huile lorsqu'Elizabeth Swann sortit sur le pont. La nuit était calme et le silence écrasant. Elle avait traversé à pas de loup l'entrepont où les pirates dormaient dans leurs hamacs, ronflant et grognant dans leur sommeil, et se dirigeait à présent vers le gaillard d'arrière. Elle ne parvenait pas à se reposer. Les dernières images de son père, assis dans la barque qui le guidait vers son ultime demeure, la hantaient continuellement.

Cela faisait deux jours que le _Pearl_ avait croisé le cortège des morts, et Elizabeth commençait à réaliser qu'elle était bel et bien orpheline, à présent. Elle n'avait pas pris part à l'agitation grandissante qui s'était emparée des pirates, ni aux discussions visant à trouver un moyen rapide de revenir dans le monde des vivants. Atterrée, elle était restée assise des heures sur les marches menant à la poupe du navire, laissant libre cours à son chagrin. Will avait tenté de la consoler, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Elle traversa le pont à pas feutrés et monta les escaliers d'ébène conduisant au gaillard d'arrière. Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur la dernière marche, elle aperçut une forme sombre coiffée d'un tricorne postée derrière le gouvernail. Jack. Elle avait complètement oublié que quelqu'un devait manœuvrer le navire la nuit - elle s'attendait à être seule. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une conversation avec le pirate. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour en silence pour s'installer à la poupe, mais la voix de Jack Sparrow l'interrompit. "Tiens donc, Lizzie. Que me vaut le plaisir ?"

Elle haussa les épaules, finit de grimper les escaliers et vint se poster à côté de lui. Jack tenait la barre dans une main et une bouteille de rhum dans l'autre - bouteille qu'il s'empressa de tendre à Elizabeth.

"Buvez un peu, trésor. Vous irez mieux après."

Le chagrin de la jeune femme devait se lire sur son visage, car le pirate évitait d'afficher son habituel sourire canaille pour adopter une expression de circonstance. Elizabeth accepta le rhum sans mot dire et but une longue gorgée qui vint lui brûler la gorge et lui fit légèrement tourner la tête.

"Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus", fit-elle remarquer en agitant la bouteille.

"Réserve personnelle", répliqua Jack en bombant le torse. "Secret du capitaine. Vous êtes privilégiée, Lizzie. J'avais prévu de le finir seul."

Elizabeth esquissa un faible sourire. Finalement, elle était plutôt heureuse d'avoir croisé Jack. La bonne humeur et le ton chaleureux du pirate lui faisaient du bien, d'autant plus que ses relations avec Will n'étaient pas eu beau fixe. Ils n'avaient réellement parlé depuis leur dispute dans la cale, quelques jours plus tôt.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Jack Sparrow reprit la parole. "Comment va ce cher William ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton badin. Elizabeth garda le silence pendant un long moment et but une nouvelle gorgée de rhum. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

"Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis", finit-elle par murmurer. C'était une sensation étrange, de se confier ainsi à Jack. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Sans doute la mort de son père lui conférait-elle le besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ses sentiments. Elle n'arrivait plus à tout garder pour elle. Elle haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois et porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

Soudain, Jack abandonna la barre pour luis passer une main autour des épaules. Elizabeth se raidit, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager. Apparemment stimulé par son absence de réaction, Jack se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la respiration du pirate contre son cou. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Elizabeth attendit, immobile. Une partie d'elle-même lui criait de se dégager, de rompre le charme tant qu'il était encore temps. L'autre lui enjoignait de se laisser faire. _Cède à tes envies. Enfin._

"Lizzie..." La voix de Jack était toute proche, contre son oreille. Elle sentit son deuxième bras l'entourer par derrière. "Vous avez besoin de réconfort. Laissez-vous simplement aller. Je sais que vous le voulez." Le ton n'était pas charmeur, ni ouvertement enjôleur. Il ne la forçait pas. C'était une proposition. Elle devait prendre l'intiative elle-même. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de repousser la vague de désir qui l'envahissait bien malgré elle. _Pense à Will. Ne fais pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit._

De toute façon, elle savait parfaitement qu'une telle expérience ne mènerait nulle part. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien le capitaine Jack Sparrow pour savoir qu'il n'était pas adepte des relations durables. Le lendemain, tous deux agiraient comme si rien ne s'était passé ; puis, plus tard, Jack Sparrow pourrait se vanter d'avoir ajouté à son palmarès de conquêtes féminines la fille du gouverneur de Port-Royal. Et l'union s'arrêterait là. Il partirait vers d'autres horizons, elle effacerait le moment de sa mémoire.

Pendant que les mains de Jack s'aventuraient un peu plus sûrement vers sa poitrine, Elizabeth repensa au moment où elle avait attaché Jack au mât, le livrant au Kraken et à une mort certaine. Le désir avait été présent, à cet instant. Elle l'avait nié, mais il était là. Et voilà qu'il la brûlait à nouveau, ce désir insatiable, cette fascination pour le fruit défendu. Son cerveau avait beau lui dicter de résister, son corps était en train de gagner la bataille.

Alors Elizabeth Swann abandonna toute résistance, repoussa le conflit intérieur qui la tiraillait, se retourna face au capitaine du _Pearl_ et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, agrippée à ses vêtements, serrée contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jack répondit à son étreinte avec tout autant d'enthousiasme, paraissant libérer les pulsions qu'il avait retenues depuis le début de la conversation. Elizabeth ne broncha pas lorsque le pirate défit son vêtement et glissa une main sur ses hanches nues. Elle se laissa entraîner lorsqu'il la tira contre lui et roula sur le sol en la tenant par la taille. Oubliant tout le reste, elle répliqua en le débarrassant à son tour de son manteau et de sa chemise, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine, submergée par le désir.

Peu importait la morale, peu importaient les conséquences. Peu importait le caractère éphémère de l'instant. Alors que Jack Sparrow la faisait sienne, sur le sol en bois dur du gaillard d'arrière, Elizabeth songea qu'elle ne regretterait jamais cette nuit-là.

***

**_Tortuga - 21 octobre 1722_ **

Les ruelles de Tortuga étaient aussi noires de monde, crasseuses et puantes que dans son souvenir. Elizabeth se faufilait un passage à travers la foule, évitant de marcher dans les flaques douteuses répandues sur le sol, bousculée par les ivrognes qui déambulaient au hasard, assaillie par les forts relents d'alcool qui flottait dans l'air. Elle retint une nausée - dans sa condition, l'odeur du rhum lui donnait immanquablement envie de vomir. Elle pressa le pas, espérant qu'elle allait trouver celui pour lequel elle était venue. Elle savait où chercher.

Elle avait réussi à glaner des informations à droite et à gauche, et malgré leur aspect relativement contradictoire, plusieurs d'entre elles s'accordaient sur le fait que le capitaine Sparrow logeait depuis plus d'une semaine à l'auberge _The Faithful Bride_ \- son repaire favori, à en croire les dires d'un vieux marin édenté rencontré sur le port. "Y cherche un bateau", avait dit le vieillard d'une voix traînante. Y veut trouver un trésor, encore, j'crois bien." Elizabeth se dirigeait donc d'un pas sûr vers ladite auberge, dont l'homme lui avait obligeamment fourni l'adresse. À cette heure de la soirée, elle avait de grandes chances d'y trouver Jack.

Dissimulée par un tricorne de cuir et un manteau d'homme noir, elle passait volontiers pour un jeune matelot. Elle avait adopté la même panoplie que la première fois, lorsqu'elle avait fui Port-Royal pour se lancer à la recherche de Jack et son précieux compas.

Tout en marchant, elle retournait dans sa tête les paroles qu'elle allait bientôt devoir prononcer. Plus elle se rapprochait de l'auberge, plus son estomac se nouait. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui annoncer... ?

_Jack, je dois vous parler. Jack... J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire._

_Jack..._

_Je suis enceinte._

L'idée effleura soudain la jeune femme que le capitaine du _Black Pearl_ ne serait peut-être pas seul. Que ferait-elle si elle apercevait Jack Sparrow dans les bras d'une autre fille ? Allait-elle attendre, allait-elle l'affronter malgré tout ? Elle pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Avec un peu de chance, il serait seul, accoudé au comptoir ou assis tranquillement à sa table habituelle, une chope de rhum à la main. Il fallait espérer.

Après plus de vingt-cinq minutes de marche dans les ruelles tortueuses de l'île, Elizabeth arriva enfin à l'enseigne de la _Faithful Bride_. De l'extérieur, l'auberge était moins sordide que la plupart de celles qu'elle avait croisées sur son chemin - l'intérieur éclairé par d'innombrables bougies lui donnait un aspect presque chaleureux. Elle resta un long moment devant l'entrée, respirant à fond, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur et de réfréner son envie de faire demi-tour. Finalement, alors que les passants commençaient à la regarder d'un oeil soupçonneux, elle poussa la lourde porte en bois et pénétra dans la taverne.

L'endroit était bondé, chaud et puant, et il y régnait une véritable cacophonie - conversations animées, rires gras, musique guillerette jouée par un violoniste visiblement ivre debout sur le comptoir, cris et grognements provenant d'un bagarre quelque part au fond de la salle. Les clients paraissaient tous être des pirates, ou du moins des marins, à en juger par leur tenue - tous sauf les prostituées débraillées qui les accompagnaient. Certains étaient assis à des tables en bois grossier, d'autres restaient debout, un bras passé autour des épaules de leur demoiselle, quelques-uns enfin dormaient à même le sol, oublieux du rhum et des restes de nourriture abandonnés par terre. Elizabeth fut à nouveau prise de nausées et décida de respirer par la bouche pendant toute la durée de son séjour à l'auberge.

Ignorant les protestations de son estomac instable, elle se faufila à travers la foule, balayant du regard les tables occupées dans l'espoir de repérer le tricorne usé ou les dreadlocks brunes de Jack. Elle ne tarda pas à le voir, en effet. Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres.

Son chapeau de travers et sa chemise ouverte, il était assis à une table ronde sur laquelle étaient posées une bonne dizaine de chopes vides et une assiette comportant les reliefs d'un repas. À la même table, deux pirates d'une cinquantaine d'années menaient une conversation en hurlant afin de couvrir le vacarme ambiant. Jack paraissait suivre le dialogue d'une oreille - tout en lançant des sourires charmeurs à la fille assise sur ses genoux.

Elizabeth s'immobilisa derrière une poutre verticale qui soutenait le plafond bas, hors de vue de Jack. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la femme - mince, blonde, les cheveux relevés sur la nuque, les yeux maquillés à outrance et une robe laissant apercevoir une grande partie de sa poitrine généreuse. Elle écoutait apparemment des paroles que Jack lui susurrait à l'oreille, et laissait échapper un gloussement de temps à autre. Elizabeth décida immédiatement qu'elle détestait cette fille. Sa pire crainte venait de se réaliser - Jack n'était pas seul. Comment pouvait-elle s'y prendre à présent ? Elle considéra un instant la possibilité de laisser tomber - non, elle ne s'était pas déplacée à Tortuga pour abandonner maintenant. _Courage._

Résistant à l'envie de sortir de l'auberge en courant, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea à grands pas vers la table de Jack. La fille triturait maintenant les perles accrochées dans les cheveux du pirate tout en roucoulant de façon inaudible. Elizabeth se posta devant eux et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, se donnant un air assuré entièrement feint.

Jack mit un certain temps à se rendre compte de sa présence. Finalement, il leva la tête et la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Cette fois, il la reconnut immédiatement.

"Lizzie ?"

La fille blonde sursauta et quitta précipitamment les genoux de Jack. Ce dernier se leva, tendit une main vers Elizabeth et lui retira le tricorne qui lui masquait le visage. "Décidément, vous me courez après, trésor."

"Qui c'est, celle-là ?" l'interrompit la femme aux yeux cernés de noir. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles "trésor", Jack ?"

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et tira Jack par la manche de sa chemise, à bout de patience. "Jack, j'ai à vous parler. C'est urgent."

"Si c'est encore pour vous aider à sauver quelqu'un, il va falloir attendre un peu", répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. "Je suis un peu occupé pour le moment."

Elizabeth sentit la rage monter en elle. Ne pouvait-il pas lui faire confiance, pour une fois ? Ne pouvait-il pas lâcher la blonde et la suivre hors de cette taverne puante ?

"JACK !" répéta-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. Le pirate fronça les sourcils et parut hésiter un instant. Puis il se tourna vers la fille, lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Je reviens, ma belle. Attends-moi là et -" Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la prostituée leva la main et lui administra une gifle retentissante. Jack la regarda ensuite s'éloigner d'un pas furieux, et Elizabeth en ressentit une intense satisfaction.

"Giselle", expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme. "Elle m'adore, mais elle est très jalouse." Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Elizabeth. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, trésor ?"

Sans un mot, Elizabeth tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'escalier étroit et raide qui menait au premier étage de l'auberge. Elle entendit les pas de Jack derrière elle, alors qu'il tentait d'entamer la conversation. Elle l'ignora, tentant de se remémorer les paroles qu'elle avait répétées dans sa tête toute la journée.

Le couloir du premier étage était désert. Le brouhaha du rez-de-chaussée leur parvenait encore à travers le parquet, mais l'endroit était suffisamment calme pour parler. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Elizabeth se tourna vers un Jack de plus en plus perplexe et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Jack..." _Allez, dis-lui. Il faut bien que tu le lui dises. Vas-y._

"Jack, j'attends un enfant." Les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'elle ait pu réfléchir à la manière de les introduire. "Je suis enceinte", ajouta-t-elle, comme si la déclaration n'était pas suffisamment claire.

Le capitaine du _Black Pearl_ resta un moment sans mot dire, apparemment à court de répliques. Puis un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur son visage - mais un sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Son expression presque froide déconcerta totalement Elizabeth.

"Eh bien, félicitations, Miss Turner". La voix de Jack avait perdu son ton chaleureux, elle aussi. "Vous devez être ravie."

Elizabeth le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre - comment pouvait-il manquer de réaction à ce point ? Était-ce là la seule émotion que l'annonce lui procurait ? Elle réfréna l'envie de le secouer pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Puis elle comprit. Oui, évidemment.

"Jack..." Sa voix tremblait légèrement malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître sûre d'elle. "Il... Il est de vous."

Cette fois, le pirate écarquilla les yeux et toute trace de sourire disparut de son visage. "Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Il est de vous !" hurla Elizabeth, incapable de se contenir. "Cette... cette nuit, vous vous souvenez ? C'est votre enfant que je porte, pas celui de mon mari ! Pas celui de Will ! Vous comprenez ?"

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Jack Sparrow, ce dernier paraissait totalement à court de réponses. Il se tenait simplement debout devant elle, immobile, scrutant son regard comme s'il cherchait à y déceler quelque mensonge.

"Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?" demanda-t-il enfin. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Elizabeth se sentit terriblement vexée - comme s'il la prenait pour l'une de ces prostituées qui multipliaient les aventures d'une nuit. En même temps, la question était légitime. Il ne pouvait pas savoir...

Elle se racla la gorge, gênée. "Avec Will... Avec Will, on ne voulait pas d'enfant. Je ne voulais pas élever seule un fils qui ne verrait son père qu'une fois par décennie. Je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Nous avons donc..." Elle esquissa un geste évasif de la main et se sentit rougir. "... pris des dispositions..."

Jack hocha la tête en silence pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

"L'enfant ne peut pas être de Will", répéta Elizabeth.

Jack passa une main dans ses dreadlocks, décontenancé. "Trois mois, c'est bien ça ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. "Ca fait trois mois ?"

"Oui, cela fait un peu plus plus de trois mois, et non, je n'ai aucun doute, si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir", rétorqua Elizabeth d'un ton un peu plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. "Je ne m'y attendais pas plus que vous, Jack. Mais c'est arrivé."

Nouveau silence. Puis... "Vous regrettez ?"

Elizabeth lui lança un regard interrogateur. "Si je regrette ?" Elle s'était souvent posé la question elle-même, depuis que les premiers symptômes de sa grossesse étaient apparus. "Comment imaginez-vous que je vais élever un enfant, Jack ?" Elle secoua la tête, éperdue. Elle avait soudain envie de pleurer. "Comment croyez-vous que je survis depuis que Will est parti ? Je me débrouille comme je peux pour survenir à mes propres besoins, mais comment vais-je pouvoir m'occuper d'un enfant en plus ?"

Jack posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. "Vous vous êtes toujours admirablement débrouillée, trésor. Vous y arriverez très bien."

Elizabeth sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Jack lui parlait comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce bébé à naître. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de Will - il lui adressait la parole de façon totalement détachée. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre la moindre responsabilité quant à sa progéniture.

_Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?_ Elle secoua la tête. _Tu n'es certainement pas la première femme qui se retrouve à porter un enfant de Jack Sparrow. Qui sait combien de fils et de filles il a déjà engendrés à travers le vaste monde ? Il est et restera libre, et tu le sais. Il est bien trop égoïste pour s'occuper de tout ça._

"Jack", murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule. Il faut que vous m'aidiez." Elle criait presque, à présent, abandonnant toute retenue, laissant libre cours à son désespoir. "Je vous en supplie, Jack. Ne me laissez pas repartir toute seule. C'est de votre faute à vous aussi -"

"De ma faute ?" Jack avait soudain retrouvé toute son assurance affichait une expression faussement outrée. "C'est vous qui êtes venue me trouver, cette nuit-là, si je ne m'abuse, Lizzie. Non pas que le moment ait été désagréable -"

"C'EST DU PASSÉ !" hurla Elizabeth. "Le fait est que je suis là, avec votre enfant dans le ventre, et que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser fuir !" À bout de nerfs, elle se mit à pleurer. "Je ne vous demande pas de m'épouser", reprit-elle à voix basse. "Je suis mariée à Will. J'aime Will. Mais Will n'est pas là et ne le sera pas pendant les dix prochaines années - et je ne peux pas surmonter ça toute seule, vous comprenez ?"

Sans rien dire, Jack l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elizabeth se blottit contre sa poitrine et s'efforça de se calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, pendant que Jack lui passait une main affectueuse dans les cheveux. Finalement, il prit la parole d'une voix douce.

"Je vous avais bien dit que vous finiriez par venir vers moi. Je vous aiderai, Lizzie."

***

**_Mayaguana Island, 25 avril 1723_ **

"JAAAAAAAAAAAACK !"

Pour la énième fois, Elizabeth hurla le nom du pirate à pleins poumons. Elle était allongée sur le lit de sa sommaire demeure sur les hauteurs de la falaise, trempée de sueur et à bout de nerfs. Sur les ordres d'Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow était allé chercher une sage-femme au village situé en contrebas - elle lui avait enjoint de ramener une personne qualifiée le plus vite possible, et par quelque moyen que ce soit. Jack lui avait aimablement fait remarquer qu'aucune sage-femme, ni aucune femme d'ailleurs, suivrait de son plein gré un pirate de son espèce. Elizabeth lui avait crié de faire preuve de sa légendaire débrouillardise, et Jack, piqué au vif, lui avait promis de revenir très vite.

Et il était parti depuis une heure. _Une heure._ Sans se soucier de la laisser là, seule avec la douleur et les contractions. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne servait à rien de hurler le nom de Jack, mais d'une certaine manière, s'époumoner ainsi la soulageait. Elle se promit de faire payer son absence à Jack dès qu'il remettrait les pieds dans la maison.

Pendant six mois, elle lui avait tout pardonné. Il la laissait parfois sans nouvelles des semaines durant, partant vivre l'une de ses aventures sans donner le moindre signe de vie. Puis il revenait, le sourire aux lèvres et une bourse rebondie en poche, passait un peu de temps avec Elizabeth, laissait l'argent sur la table de la cuisine et s'en allait à nouveau. Pendant toute la durée de sa grossesse, ils avaient trouvé une sorte d'arrangement tacite, vivant leur vie chacun de leur côté tout en se revoyant à intervalles réguliers. Jack apportait à Elizabeth de quoi vivre, elle lui fournissait gîte et couvert à chaque fois qu'il en ressentait le besoin.

Les habitants du village voisin devaient bien avoir remarqué les allers-retours d'un homme d'allure douteuse dans la petite maison perchée sur la falaise - mais Elizabeth avait décidé d'ignorer les rumeurs. Après tout, elle avait désobéi à tant de lois au courant des derniers mois qu'elle n'accordait plus aucune importance à l'image que la société bien-pensante pouvait avoir d'elle. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait rien à cacher. Sa relation avec Jack était simplement amicale - il ne l'avait jamais touchée, ni même essayé de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle savait que le pirate tenait à sa liberté plus qu'à tout autre chose, et était parfaitement consciente qu'il était illusoire de penser qu'on pouvait former un couple digne de ce nom avec le capitaine Sparrow, éternel infidèle et séducteur invétéré.

Et après tout, elle s'en satisfaisait. Jack continuait probablement à fréquenter une fille différente dans chaque port, mais Elizabeth savait qu'elle représentait plus pour lui qu'une brève nuit de plaisir. Elle était la mère de son enfant. Passé le choc de la révélation, il s'était avéré que Jack n'était pas mécontente de la nouvelle. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'en moquait ; mais par moments, il lui semblait que le pirate en tirait une certaine fierté. En tous les cas, il ne l'avait jamais délaissée. Tôt ou tard, il revenait toujours, lui fournissait une part généreuse de son butin et vivait quelques jours sous son toit. De la part d'un homme aussi peu digne de confiance que Jack Sparrow, c'était un exploit remarquable, songea-t-elle.

Elizabeth avait par conséquent vécu une grossesse tranquille, un peu solitaire parfois, mais sans difficultés et avec un moral relativement bon. Même si le nombre de journées passées en la compagnie de Jack n'en représentaient en fin de compte qu'une infime partie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie abandonnée comme elle avait pu l'être au cours des trois premiers mois. Elle avait beau ignorer totalement où il se trouvait et quand il reviendrait, elle avait la sensation de ne jamais être vraiment seule. C'était un sentiment très réconfortant.

Elle avait souvent pensé à Will durant ses journées solitaires. Il lui manquait. Elle éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires - elle l'aimait, bien sûr, mais d'une façon qui finissait par lui sembler presque artificielle. Qu'avaient-ils partagé, si ce n'était un amour naïf et enfantin ? Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de s'aimer. Jack, en revanche... Elle aimait Jack, à sa façon. Amitié, amour, ou un peu des deux - elle n'en était pas sûre. Leurs relations platoniques n'excluaient pas la présence de sentiments, et elle était prête à parier que Jack n'était pas totalement indifférent, lui non plus. Ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre, c'était l'essentiel. Il était toujours là.

Sauf maintenant.

_Jack, je vous hais. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance._

Une nouvelle contraction lui fit pousser un cri de douleur. Folle de rage et sentant la panique monter en elle, elle frappa rageusement du poing contre le matelas. Que se passerait-il si Jack ne revenait pas à temps ? Comment parviendrait-elle à accoucher seule ? Elle n'avait même pas envie d'y songer.

"JAAACK !"

Elle s'était tellement habituée à hurler son nom en vain que son cœur manqua un battement lorsque la voix tranquille du pirate répondit à son appel désespéré. "Je suis là, trésor."

Elizabeth se redressa brusquement, écarta de son front une mèche de cheveux collée par la sueur et lança à Jack un regard noir. "Surtout, ne vous pressez pas !" cria-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Jack roula des yeux en s'approchant du lit. Derrière lui, Elizabeth aperçut une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, petite et replète, qui fixait le lit avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'amusement. "Un petit contretemps, Lizzie", tenta d'expliquer Jack. "Ils ne sont pas très confiants, vos voisins. J'ai dû employer les grands moyens."

"Évidemment qu'ils ne sont pas confiants", haleta Elizabeth, la respiration saccadée. "Vous vous êtes regardé ? Ce n'est pas Tortuga, ici." Elle nota mentalement de demander des détails sur la façon dont Jack s'y était pris pour trouver la sage-femme, lorsque ce serait terminé. Pour l'heure, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à écouter une histoire.

"Mais regardez donc qui est là", répliqua Jack d'un ton joyeux, apparemment très à l'aise. "Mrs. Selfridge, pour vous servir."

Elizabeth se força à adresser un sourire à ladite Mrs. Selfridge. Après tout, il valait mieux traiter avec respect et amabilité la femme qui s'apprêtait à vous faire accoucher.

La sage-femme parut oublier son inquiétude de se trouver en compagnie d'un pirate et se dirigea vers le lit d'un pas professionnel. Son assurance rassura Elizabeth - elle avait craint qu'aucune personne au village ne soit réellement qualifiée à ce genre de tâche, et que Jack ramène une femme tremblante et terrorisée qui ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Mais visiblement, Mrs. Selfridge savait comment s'y prendre.

Jack recula prudemment, laissant Elizabeth entre des mains expertes. Entre deux contractions, lorsque la douleur s'atténuait, la jeune femme lançait des regards en biais au pirate. Ce dernier assistait à la scène avec un mélange de fascination et de perplexité, sans pour autant paraître inquiet et encore moins mal à l'aise. Elizabeth se demanda vaguement s'il avait déjà assisté à un accouchement, avant de décider que ce n'était certainement pas le cas. Elle estimait avoir construit avec Jack une relation de confiance suffisante au fil des mois pour qu'il lui fasse part de ce genre d'expérience. Non, elle était la première.

Voir le célèbre capitaine Jack Sparrow assister à la naissance de son propre enfant, enfant que lui donnait la fille du gouverneur de Port-Royal... Si Elizabeth Swann avait été en état, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Personne ne les croirait s'ils s'aventuraient à raconter cette histoire autour d'eux. Le simple fait d'imaginer un homme comme Jack père relevait déjà de l'absurde. Elizabeth se força a penser à Jack tenant un bébé dans ses bras - elle n'y parvint pas. Pourtant, le tableau avait de fortes chances de devenir réalité d'ici quelques heures.

_Oh non, pas quelques heures. Je ne vais pas tenir encore quelques heures._

Elle hurla à nouveau en sentant une nouvelle contraction qui suivait la précédente de très près. Cramponnée au rebords du lit, elle s'efforça de respirer calmement tout en écoutant d'une oreille la vieille femme lui donner des ordres.

Elle perdit toute notion du temps, ne sentant rien d'autre que la douleur, poussant de toutes ses forces à chaque fois qu'elle en recevait l'injonction. Elle oublia totalement la présence de la sage-femme et de Jack Sparrow, uniquement concentrée sur le bébé qui allait naître et sur ses contractions. _Dépêche-toi_ , songea-t-elle, épuisée. _Allez, dépêche-toi_.

Quelques minutes et quelques hurlements plus tard, la femme aux cheveux gris releva la tête et adressa un sourire à Elizabeth. Celle-ci entendit clairement le petit cri qui n'avait rien à voir avec les siens, adressa un regard embué de larmes à la petite tête brune qu'elle apercevait entre ses jambes et laissa retomber sa tête contre ses oreillers, à bout de nerfs. Elle fut à peine consciente de Jack qui se levait de sa chaise pour venir jeter un œil curieux au bébé, et n'eut même pas la force de tendre les bras pour prendre son enfant dans ses bras. La sage-femme posa le bébé enroulé dans une couverture sur son ventre et elle tendit vers lui une main tremblante.

"C'est une fille", annonça Jack d'un ton joyeux, visiblement désireux de rappeler sa présence au trio de femmes. "C'est notre fille, Lizzie".

Elizabeth aurait voulu répondre quelque chose ce sensé et d'intelligent, mais ne put que fondre en larmes. Jack Sparrow se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras, le cœur battant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle oublia totalement le passé et l'avenir, se concentrant uniquement sur le moment présent. Elle ne pensa plus au futur incertain que Jack et elle offriraient à cet enfant, ni la situation compliquée de ce qu'elle ne pouvait même pas appeler son couple, ni à la façon dont elle allait expliquer cette naissance à Will. Elle resta simplement là, allongée dans les draps humides, sentant la chaleur du tout petit corps du bébé contre le sien, et le bras de Jack autour de ses épaules. Elle ne voulait pas songer à l'avenir. Elle ne voulait pas douter, ni se faire des soucis. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de chaque seconde précieuse qui se déroulait, pour garder intact cet instant de bonheur comme elle n'en avait jamais connu.

"Tu as pensé à un nom ?"

La voix de Jack parvint à son oreille, la tirant de la semi-torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était laissée aller. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Jack dans les yeux. Elle avait réfléchi à des prénoms, bien sûr, mais aucun de l'avait vraiment satisfaite. La tradition voulait que l'enfant porte le nom du père ou de la mère, mais Elizabeth avait toujours songé que ce bébé n'était pas né dans les plus pur respect des traditions. Elle avait songé à lui donner le prénom de son propre père, mais cette possibilité n'était plus envisageable maintenant que le sexe de l'enfant était connu.

Elle haussa lentement les épaules tout en amenant la tête du bébé vers sa poitrine pour lui donner le sein. "Je ne sais pas", dit-elle. "Et toi ?" finit-elle par ajouter.

Jack garda un moment le silence, comme s'il était en train d'y réfléchir. "Si ça avait été un garçon, je n'en aurais eu aucune idée", déclara-t-il. "Mais puisque c'est une fille..." Il caressa doucement la tête du bébé qui tétait goulûment. "J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'appeler Pearl."

**FIN**


End file.
